


You Keep The World At Bay For Me

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, bellamy blake is bisexual and everything is good in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy doesn’t believe in Valentine’s Day and is a huge grump about it so when Octavia backs out of their Valentine tradition Clarke takes matters into her own hands and tries to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep The World At Bay For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritetrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/gifts).



> Title is from Easy Silence by Dixie Chicks and this is very loosely based by the chorus of that song.  
> Bellarke Secret Valentines gift for iwritetrash (because-seconds-not-the-same on tumblr)

Bellamy doesn’t understand the obsession with Valentine’s Day. He’s a firm believer in expressing your love for your partner throughout the year instead of waiting for some stupid day in February to do it. He wishes the world would collectively forget Valentine’s Day and adopt his mentality. Maybe he’s a little bitter because he hasn’t been in a relationship in almost two years but even if he was dating someone, he still wouldn’t make a big deal about the day.

“You’re telling me that if your boyfriend or girlfriend wanted to do something special on Valentine’s Day you wouldn’t be up for it?” Clarke asks.

“I’m always down to do something romantic but I just don’t want it to be because of some ridiculous holiday. For example, remember that guy I was seeing like three years ago?” Clarke nods her head in confirmation. “We didn’t do anything special for Valentine’s Day, just sat on the couch and made out with some stupid movie on in the background and he was fine with it.”

“If I remember correctly, he broke up with you like two weeks after Valentine’s Day,” Clarke says with a smirk.

“The two were totally unrelated,” Bellamy mutters, turning his attention away from her and back to the TV.

They’re sitting on his couch, Clarke’s feet resting in his lap while Bellamy flips through channels. That’s what started the Valentine’s Day conversation. A commercial for a jewellery store came on and they were promoting a Valentine’s Day sale and Bellamy erupted.

Clarke has known Bellamy for the better part of five years, ever since she and Octavia were roommates during their first year of university. She had heard offhanded comments about Bellamy’s hatred of Valentine’s Day, but she had never been witness to one of his rants about it.

“It just makes no sense,” he says with such passion that it startles Clarke. “What makes February 14th better than any other day? Why not celebrate love all year long?”

“You’ve got a point there. I always thought you’d be pumped about this holiday, doesn’t it date back to like a thousand years ago? That’s some serious history.”

“The history is cool, obviously. There is so much mystery surrounding the day because there were three St. Valentine’s martyred on February 14th but nobody knows exactly which one was meant to be honoured. And that story that one Valentine was officiating secret marriage ceremonies is just a legend so there’s no proof. And it wasn’t originally about gift giving so basically Valentine’s Day is a sham,” he finishes with a self-satisfied smile.

“I think it’s kind of cute to have one day where you go all out and spoil the people you love because doing that everyday can get a little pricey.”

Bellamy lets out a sigh and says, “I’m not saying you have to buy extravagant gifts all year. You can show love and spoil your partner without having to take out a second mortgage on your house.”

Clarke nods and smiles at him so he knows she’s on his side. She gets where he’s coming from but she’s still hopelessly drawn to a day that’s all about love and happiness.

“I always buy gifts for my friends on Valentine’s Day so does this mean I should take you off my list?” She asks innocently.

“Your company is better than any gift you could get me,” Bellamy says, placing a hand on her leg and squeezing it.

The warmth of his hand heats up her skin despite the layers of fabric separating his skin from hers. Clarke presses her lips together, suddenly overwhelmed by Bellamy’s love for her. He’s always been an affectionate guy but for some reason it always surprises her when it’s directed towards her. He squeezes her leg again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“You’re such a sap yet you hate Valentine’s Day,” she points out quietly. “So weird.”

“Well Valentine’s Day just doesn’t live up to my extreme sappiness so that’s why I don’t celebrate it,” Bellamy responds, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

It’s totally unfair. Why does he have to look so good smirking and slumped on the couch in sweat pants that probably haven’t been washed in five days? It does things to Clarke that she’s not proud of so she laughs to cover it up and grabs the converter out of his hand. She switches over to the Netflix app on his TV so they can continue watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

They don’t speak as the app loads or while she chooses the show. That’s the great thing about them. They don’t need to be constantly talking to each other, sometimes sitting in silence is enough. The episode starts and Clarke turns her head towards him.

“Do Octavia and Lincoln have big plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Yep,” Bellamy mutters, eyes still glued to the screen. “That may also be a contributing factor as to why I’m significantly more bitter about this particular Valentine’s Day.”

Clarke sits up and moves closer to him. She doesn’t say or do anything, waiting for Bellamy to open up when he’s ready.

“Even when we were both in relationships we would still find the time to hang out on Valentine’s Day. She’s really the only one who truly understands my distaste for the whole day and she would always just sit with me and eat crappy food like it was any other day,” Bellamy says in one breath. “But now she’s with Lincoln which means I’m going to be pathetically sitting alone on the couch on Valentine’s Day being unfairly jealous of baby sister because I’m a lonely bastard.”

Bellamy lets out a shaky breath and leans his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. Clarke presses herself against his side, her eyes roaming over his face with a concerned expression. His laboured breaths and the sounds from the TV fill up the silence between them.

“She has such a good life because you worked your ass off for years to make sure she had a life like she does now,” Clarke whispers.

Bellamy lifts his head up when the words register in his brain. He loves these moments of their friendship. Bellamy is able to be vulnerable around her in a way that he isn’t capable of around anyone else. And she always knows what to say to calm him down and ease his mind.

“Plus, there’s no need for you to be jealous. You’ve created a pretty awesome life for yourself and you should be proud. _I’m_ proud to be in your life, even if it’s just in a small way.”

“Clarke,” he says, voice hoarse. “I – you have no idea how much that means to me.”

She rolls her eyes and laughs, trying to play it off like it’s no big deal. Her head rests on his shoulder and he turns so that his lips meet her forehead in a soft kiss.

“I’m serious. You’re my best friend and to hear you say that you’re proud to be my friend is extremely gratifying.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m the best, you love me and never want to lose me. Tell me something I don’t know,” she responds with a smirk.

Bellamy tickles her side and Clarke slaps his hand away.

“Don’t start that shit, Blake. You may be my friend but I won’t hesitate to punch you if you tickle me again,” she warns, poking his chest with force.

Bellamy laughs and turns his gaze back to the TV before putting his arm across her shoulders.

“Stop trying to pretend that I’m not your best friend. Everybody knows we’re _besties_. Now shut up, we’re missing the Jimmy Jabs.”

The sit in companionable silence save for the noise from the TV and Bellamy wouldn’t have it any other way. Just him and Clarke snuggling on his couch, watching their favourite show with nobody around to tease them about their _relationship_ or interrupt their very serious marathon.  
  


* * *

_  
Call me_ , Octavia texts him a few days before Valentine’s Day.

 _You call me. In the time it took you to text “call me” you could’ve already been on the phone with me, hearing my beautiful voice_ , Bellamy replies.

Three dots pop up then disappear almost immediately and it makes Bellamy grin. His phone rings a few seconds later and he counts this as a win for him.

“You’re so annoying,” Octavia says in lieu of a greeting once he answers her call.

“Hello to you too, O.”

Bellamy gets off the couch where he was revelling in his first day off in a month to make himself some food while he talks to Octavia. She doesn’t say anything for a while so Bellamy knows something is wrong. It’s never a good sign when Octavia is silent.

“Why’d you call?” He asks.

“Because you told me to, idiot,” she responds but still doesn’t come out and say what’s on her mind.

“Octavia,” Bellamy says after a drawn out sigh. “I’ve known you your whole life so I know when something is bothering you. So just come out and say it or I’m going to hang up and get on with my relaxing day off.”

Octavia groans and says, “Fine.”

Bellamy laughs because he knew that threatening to end the call would get her to talk. Even when Octavia doesn’t want to talk, she _wants_ to talk.

“I’m worried that you’re lonely. And will be even lonelier on Valentine’s Day since I’m spending the whole day with Lincoln and ditching our tradition.”

Bellamy stills with his arm halfway inside the fridge. He closes his eyes and grips his cellphone a little tighter than necessary. He had no idea that Octavia was _that_ concerned about him. If he didn’t feel so pathetic he would be able to appreciate how sweet she’s being.

“It’s okay,” he says after a minute of silence. “I want you to go have fun with Lincoln. Enjoy your requited love for those of us who aren’t so lucky.”

“Bell, I’m serious. I can tell Lincoln that I’m spending the morning and afternoon with you and then he can take me out in the evening,” she responds quickly.

Bellamy regains control of his arms and starts taking stuff out of the fridge for his lunch. He needs to do something productive while his little sister pities him.

“I’m seriously fine. Yeah, I’m a little lonely but I’m not upset that you have other plans,” Bellamy shoots back. “I was feeling a little down when you first told me but Clarke came over the other night and talked some sense into me.”

“Clarke, huh?” Octavia says and Bellamy can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t get too excited. It was nothing out of the ordinary which kind of sucks but I’m okay with it.”

Octavia sighs and Bellamy is pretty sure it lasts for a minute. They’ve had this conversation numerous times and it always ends the same with Octavia calling Bellamy an idiot and Bellamy not doing anything about his kind of, maybe, sort of feelings for Clarke.

“You’re an idiot, big brother. If you would just listen to me you would save yourself so much trouble.”

“Or I could listen to you, tell her how I feel and then she rejects me and I lose my best friend,” Bellamy replies in a tone that is way too cheery for what he’s saying.

“Or you tell her and she loves you back and I can stop watching you pathetically pine for her,” Octavia replies.

 _Love_? Bellamy never said anything about love.

“Or we just let this go since we never end up agreeing,” he suggests.

“Fine,” Octavia concedes. “But when it does happen and you guys end up together I will never stop saying ‘I told you so’.”

“Whatever. So, how has your day been?”  
  


* * *

  
Later on Miller comes home from work with Monty in tow.

Bellamy is still on the couch in his pyjamas with a bag of chips resting on his stomach. Miller takes one look at him and bursts out laughing. He doesn’t comment on the crumbs around Bellamy’s mouth or the fact that he probably hasn’t brushed his teeth.

“At least you left your room. When I have days off I only leave my bed once to get a stockpile of food,” Miller says before moving to sit beside Bellamy on the couch.

Monty takes the remaining seat beside Miller and their hands find each other on instinct. It makes Bellamy smile slightly. He’s happy for them, really, but he can’t help being a little bit jealous.

Immediately Bellamy’s mind goes to The Worst Day of the Year.

“So, what are you guys doing for Valentine’s Day?”

Monty shrugs and says, “We’re just going to stay at my place, order food and exchange gifts. You know, low key.”

“Yeah,” Miller says. “The Valentine’s Day hype is pretty stupid so we’re not making a big deal about it.”

“Finally!” Bellamy exclaims. “I knew I wasn’t the only one not into that stupid holiday.”

“We aren’t even close to your level of hatred, man. We’re low key people about everything so don’t get too excited,” Miller drawls and Bellamy scowls at him.

“Why does everyone act like me not liking Valentine’s Day is a bad thing?”

“Nobody thinks it’s a bad thing,” Monty says, flashing Bellamy a tentative smile. “It’s just that you’re passionate hatred is a bit, um, _too much_.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy sighs.

He looks away from them for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed that his friends think he’s annoying or over the top.

“But you’ve got to admit, it’s a fucking bogus holiday.”

 Bellamy looks back at them with a smirk on his face and Monty and Miller burst out laughing.  
  


* * *

  
Somehow Bellamy ends up getting Valentine’s Day off even though it’s the one day a year he actually wants to work all day.

There’s a knock on his door at five and he considers not answering it for a second because he’s so comfortable on the couch but the knocking persists.

“Jeez, I’m coming, relax,” he shouts and rolls off the couch.

He swings open the door ready to tell off whoever is standing in the hallway and annoyingly knocking on his door. But when he sees Clarke, hands holding reusable bags stuffed with things, the words die on his lips.

“Crappy Valentine’s Day!” She says with way too much energy.

“What are you doing here?”

“My manager let me leave work early because nobody was coming into an independent art store on Valentine’s Day. So I decided to come over and veg with you.”

Bellamy moves out of the doorway so she can come inside and set down the bags.

“So what’s in the sack, Santa?” He asks while she’s taking off her coat and her shoes.

“Take out, chocolates, wine, uh,” she lists as she rifles through the bags. “Some DVDs we can mock mercilessly, or we can just watch Netflix, oh and Battleship! It’s not truly a party unless you play Battleship.”

“Clarke,” he whispers.

“I know I’m not Octavia but I think I’m a pretty good substitute.”

Bellamy steps forward and wraps his arms around Clarke, pulling her against him.

Her arms come around his waist and she gives him a gently squeeze.

“Thank you,” Bellamy murmurs in her ear.

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve a best friend like Clarke.

“It’s no problem.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath, face pillowed in her hair, and then moves back so he can look at her face.

“Let’s dig in then. You want to pick the movie?”

“Of course,” Clarke responds and stretches up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “You get forks and plates and glasses and I’ll choose and movie and some wine to go with it.”

She disentangles herself from his embrace and moves the bags to the coffee table in the living room. Bellamy is still standing in the same spot, watching Clarke pull various items out of the bags. They were kind of friends who were into casual affection but this is the first time she’s ever put her lips anywhere close to his body and he’s kind of freaking out.

“I don’t hear any movement, Blake. Chop chop,” she calls out, her back towards him.

Bellamy has a goofy, smitten smile on his face so the groan he lets out at her order loses its edge.

“Yes, ma’am,” he retorts and does as he was told.  
  


* * *

  
They’ve nearly finished all the take out Clarke brought over by the time the movie is done. Bellamy wants to say something, has been wanting to same something during the whole movie, about how much her being here means to him but his vocal chords have decided to stop working.

The credits start and Clarke sits up to find another movie.

“Should I put the food in the fridge or are you going to finish it?” She asks, turning her head to glance at him.

“Just leave it. Give me half an hour and I’ll be able to eat more.”

Bellamy watches Clarke as she moves to put another movie on and decides that he’s finally going to tell her. It’s been months – years if you ask Octavia – of him wanting more out of their relationship and then convincing himself that it would never happen.

When she plops back down on the couch beside him he turns to look at her.

“You didn’t have any plans tonight?” He asks, trying not to let his gaze fall to her lips.

“Obviously not or I wouldn’t be sitting here with you getting drunk on cheap wine and shit talking movies.”

She turns her head towards him and flashes him a smirk. A laugh escapes him but it dies down quickly because he needs to be serious or he won’t end up telling her.

“So you’re not dating anyone?”

“Bell, if I was dating someone I would’ve told you. You know that, so no, I’m not dating anyone” she says, expression turning to one of confusion.

Bellamy turns his attention back to the TV and says, “Good.”

Clarke is silent for a moment and Bellamy tries not to let his embarrassment show on his face.

He reaches for the wine bottle on the couch between them and drinks straight from the bottle. They decided halfway through the movie that having to sit up to get it off the coffee table was too much work so it got a new home on the couch.

“I need to get something off my chest so just let me talk no matter how embarrassing it gets, okay,” he says after he swallows and puts the bottle back.

Clarke nods and he takes a deep breath before speaking.

“I like you. Obviously as a friend but also in as more than a friend. It’s the I want to be your boyfriend kind of _like_. And I just thought it was time for you to know since me harbouring this secret crush on you for months has been sort of pathetic so now it’s out in the open.”

He chances a glance at her and she’s sitting completely still, mouth hanging open a little and eyes wide.

“I don’t expect anything in return, I love being your best friend and I’m cool with _just_ being your best friend and nothing else. So, yeah, that’s all I have to say,” he finishes and turns back to the movie.

She’s silent and Bellamy kind of wishes the floor would open up and swallow him so he didn’t have to sit in this awkwardness. But nothing ever works out the way he wants it too so he continues to sit there with Clarke not saying a word.

“I think it’s time we opened those chocolates,” Bellamy says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He’s not regretting telling her but some part of him had actually believed that she felt the same so he can’t help but be a little disappointed.

“Sure,” she says but it’s higher than her normal pitch and Bellamy wants to smack himself.

They spend the rest of the night not talking to each other save for the occasional joke about whatever movie they’re watching at the time.

When Clarke leaves she can barely look at him and she doesn’t hug him or touch him in any way and Bellamy goes to bed feeling like the biggest idiot in the world

-

He’s been  moping for days to the point where Miller started spending all of his time at Monty’s so he wouldn’t have to deal with Bellamy’s less than sunny disposition.

Clarke hasn’t called or texted or _anything_ since Valentine’s Day and it’s probably the worst kind of rejection he could’ve gotten. He understands that she may need time to process the information but he needs his best friend right now so it sucks that she’s avoiding him.

Four days later Bellamy is still in a mood and is lying on the couch in sweatpants and a hoodie and trying not to cry at every commercial that has romantic undertones to it.

Someone knocks on his door and Bellamy groans. He is so not in the mood to deal with the kid across the hall Nicky Nicky nine door-ing him with her stupid friends. But he gets up anyways in case it’s something important like the landlord coming to tell him that he’s being kicked out because that would be right on par with the rest of his shitty week.

Clarke is on the other side of the door with a smile on her face and flowers in her hand and Bellamy swears he’s dreaming.

“What are you doing here?”

He notices she’s not dressed in her usual worn out jeans with holes in the knees and paint splatter on it. Instead she’s wearing a skirt that is doing fantastic things for her legs and a nice blouse and she has make up on.

“You’re going to put these flowers in a vase and get dressed because we’re going out for dinner to a nice restaurant because it’s not Valentine’s Day anymore so you can’t be grumpy that I’m showing my love for you through monetary goods.” Clarke says and pushes past him into the apartment.

“Love?” He says, choking on the word.

“Well, yeah. You know I love you, you’re my best friend. How can I not love you?” She answers, redness creeping up her neck.

“Oh.”

He feels a little dejected. He thought that this was her trying to say she reciprocated the feelings he made known earlier in the week but clearly it’s just a friend thing. Miller probably called her and told her to cheer him up or something.

“But also in the other way, if that’s not too weird or too quick,” she says in a rush and Bellamy feels all the air leave his lungs.

“No! That’s not weird at all. I – you – I love you too, I just told you I liked you because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he replies quickly, not wanting her to think he changed his mind.

“Good,” she says with a nod. “Now go put on something nice.”

Bellamy laughs and turns away from her but before he can get to his room she runs up behind him and places a hand on his back.

He turns to face her and she whispers, “first, a kiss,” and then presses her lips against his for shorter than he would’ve like.

But then he remembers he’s got the rest of his life to kiss her so he’s not too disappointed.

“Even better than I imagined,” Clarke sighs contently.

“You must have really low expectations. You sprung it on me so quick I didn’t even get to use any of my moves on you.”

“Something to look forward to then,” she says, lips an inch away from his.

Clarke pulls away and smacks her hands on his chest.

“Go change. We have all the time in the world to make out but tonight I want to treat my boyfriend to a nice dinner.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Bellamy asks, unable to stop to a smile from lighting up his face.

Clarke just smiles in response and Bellamy surges forward and captures her lips between his. His hands reach up to cradle her face and hers fist in his shirt.

Bellamy pulls away slowly and whispers, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Clarke says.


End file.
